


Why did I have to punch that guy?

by GoingMyOwnWay



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingMyOwnWay/pseuds/GoingMyOwnWay
Summary: Leon tends to indulge Yuffie. Most wouldn't punch someone just on her say so but Leon does...and this might come with some bad karma this time.





	Why did I have to punch that guy?

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit earned over here. Just an unemployed woman filling in time between unsuccessful job applications…

**Why Did I Have To Punch That Guy?**

  
As Yuffie grabbed his left arm, pulling him into a run, Leon casually shook out his right hand, knuckles still tingling from the force of the blow.

“So,” He asked calmly as Yuffie continued tugging him along. “Why did I have to punch that guy?”

It was a testament to their friendship that Leon would punch first and ask questions later. It was not a policy anyone else in their circle agreed with; Aerith on more than one occasion had told Leon that he was being too indulgent and spoiling their ninja friend. Sora rather thought it was a symptom of Yuffie’s influence on Leon; that the calm and rational man who was usually prone to ascertaining the facts first would reverse on this the moment Yuffie asked. For Leon, it was fairly simple: Yuffie always had a reason. Granted, it was a matter of debate whether or not he would accept her logic to be, well, logical.

As Yuffie babbled out a garble of sentences, Leon chanced a glance over his shoulder. The man had stood back up, one hand rubbing his jaw as wide blue eyes slowly narrowed, meeting Leon’s in clear displeasure. Leon cringed. This would definitely produce some bad karma for him. Very bad karma. The things he did for the hyper ninja.

Definitely. Bad. Karma.

A week later, Leon had been walking through the park, headphones around his neck and blasting music, when someone suddenly stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop. It took Leon a moment to place the individual as the man Yuffie had had him punched some days ago. He blinked as he stared at the man. Most people would probably stare, he mused silently, the man had blonde hair with spikes that freaking defied gravity….and Leon couldn’t see a single trace of hair product in those spikes. And if that didn’t catch one’s eyes, Leon was quite certain that the man’s muscular stature or iridescent blue eyes would….which were currently glowing with annoyance….actually, Leon mused, there wasn’t much about the man’s appearance that didn’t command attention.

Why had Yuffie wanted him punched?! He never did get the story out of her in the end…she had kept babbling so much nonsense that Leon had given up on getting the facts out of her.

“You _punched_ me.” A low voice rumbled at him.

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the warning signs of a headache. “Yuffie.” He sighed, finally resolving to strangle his currently-not-so-dear friend.

Amazingly, the singular response seemed to explain it. Leon had never actually understood the literary phrase ‘comprehension dawned across his face’ before. But he was seeing it now…those blue eyes were lit up with understanding as thin lips twisted into a rueful smirk.

“Ah.” Came a soft murmur. “You must be Leon then.”

Leon nodded warily.

“I’m Cloud.” The blonde stated in an off-handed manner. “Tifa warned me you’d actually punch me if Yuffie asked.” He shook his head remorsefully. “I didn’t think anyone’d actually take Yuffie serious on that.”

“She’s like a sister.” Leon shrugged. “Most of the time, there’s a reason she wants someone punched.”

“…”

The glowing blue eyes were attractive, Leon decided, but only when they weren’t conveying the impression that you were an absolute idiot. Leon sighed and fiddled with the cord of his headphones. “So, why did Yuffie want you punched?”

“…I refused her suggestion that I should her ‘Squally’.”

“…Sorry?” Suddenly Leon had a very, very bad feeling.

Cloud sighed, looking decidedly exasperated. “Apparently, she has a friend called Squall. She thinks we’d be hot together. Damn yaoi fangirl.”

“…”

Cloud eyed the brunet with concern; the man had gone sheet white, bright red and then purple in alarmingly rapid succession. The brunet suddenly went as still as a statue, gun metal eyes glinting as his mouth drew into a tight line. (He ignored the Yuffie-like voice singing that he’d eye the man anyway)

Finally, Leon seemed to shake himself out of his stupor. Blue eyes storming, he clenched his fists. As he turned on his heels, he gave a rumbling growl. “Excuse me.” He bit out as he started to storm off.

_“I need to punch Yuffie.”_

 

(…two years later, Yuffie would finally be able to laugh about it when the pair explained how they met to a bewildered Sora and Riku while celebrating their one year anniversary.)

終わり


End file.
